More Than This
by AlessandraLynn
Summary: Kurt left after graduation to get a start in New York to apply for NYADA in the winter, leaving Blaine in the dust. But when he comes back to visit, Kurt finds him with the one person he still hates the most and realizes it was all his fault, knowing that he can love Blaine more than this. Rated T for language.


**My friend and I were talking over Skype at some point, and decided to come up with a whole bunch of song scenarios for Glee. One of us would give the other a song and the other would try to create a scenario for it, and vice versa. This was one of my favorites and I couldn't resist writing a one shot about it! **

**Before I move on with the story, I would like to say that this idea was created BEFORE the premiere of season 4, so if some details appear inaccurate, then that's why. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

_August 14th, 2012_

Blaine Anderson was not lonely. He always had somewhere to go, and someone to be with, that someone usually being his boyfriend, Kurt. Yes, with Kurt, Blaine never had to think about feeling lonely.

And here he was, sitting at the Lima Bean, alone.

He sighed heavily and sipped at his latte, trying to ignore this new, uncomfortable feeling of being alone. His fingers twitched around a hand that wasn't there, stared blankly at a blissful smile that he couldn't see, and drowned in a voice that he hadn't heard in much too long.

The least Kurt could have done was spend the rest of the summer with him.

Kurt had been heartbroken over the fact that he wasn't cleared for NYADA, which meant that all the West Side Story drama, all the senior election troubles, everything had went to waste. After saying goodbye to Rachel at the train station while she left for New York, he spent the evening comforting Kurt and talking about what to do next. Eventually, Kurt decided that he, too, would move to New York along side Rachel and get involved in theater work there to put on his application next year. While Blaine admired the boy's dedication and refusal to succumb to his loss, he wished Kurt could have waited to make that decision.

After he had talked to Blaine about what he would do, he promptly left the curly haired boy's place and started making arrangements for New York. Blaine had to endure rushed conversations with him for about a week, which usually consisted of updates on how he was going to survive New York , before Kurt climbed on the train a week later, promising to stay in touch with him and visit often through the summer when everything was settled down.

Kurt hadn't called in almost a month.

It's not like Blaine hadn't tried to keep contact, oh no. He constantly called and texted and e-mailed him, to no avail. Every single day he would send out what seemed countless messages, and endlessly calling to the point where he grew hoarse at the end of each day, wanting to hear Kurt's beautiful countertenor on the other end of the line. Unfortunately, the closest he got was Kurt's short, formal "Leave a message and I'll call you back" before leaving a tearful message.

Eventually, Blaine just had to stop leaving those messages. Not that Kurt had noticed. The boy had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Hey, Anderson?" A familiar voice jarred him from his thoughts and made him jump; he looked up to see large brown eyes and a certain trademark smirk glinting his way. "You on Mars, or something?"

"Hi, Sebastian." Blaine wryly smiled. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Let me guess, Kurt?" He smiled, sitting across the table from Blaine.

"How did you know?"

"I think I know you well enough, it's not that hard." He winked. Blaine smirked in agreement.

The truth is, Blaine was still uneasy with the Warbler, seeing as he constantly tried to split up him and Kurt and injured him to the point where he needed surgery. It was only when he heard about Sebastian contributing to charity after Karofsky's suicide attempt that Blaine reluctantly decided to forgive him.

"How long has it been since you guys have talked? Two, maybe three hours?" Blaine laughed, slightly amused.

"Actually, more like three weeks. Kurt's in New York."

"What? Why?" For once, Sebastian actually seemed concerned why Kurt wasn't around, instead of excited.

"Kurt was planning to go to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, but he didn't get in. He decided to go to New York and do some work there and put it on his application for next year."

"Leaving you alone in Lima?"

"Exactly."

"Which you're not too happy about." Sebastian guessed. Blaine paused before answering.

"Can I confess something?" He asked. Sebastian nodded eagerly.

"I'm not happy at all. I'm happy that Kurt refuses to back down without a fight, and I'm happy that he's chasing his dreams. I'm incredibly upset by the fact that he left me behind while doing it."

"That's rough, buddy, staying back in this hole-in-the-wall town while your boyfriend's planning to make it big in The Big Apple."

"Yeah, I guess so." Blaine sighed, slumping over his latte. Sebastian noticed his dropping shoulders and comfortingly put an arm around him, ignoring Blaine's small flinch.

"Hey, I know how much he loves you. He'll call sooner or later, just keep your head up." Blaine smiled up at Sebastian in appreciation.

"Thanks, man. Hey, do you want to hang out later this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, just give me a call. I promise I'll pick up." The Warbler winked at him and Blaine couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his latte and left the café.

Although Blaine was slightly uneasy with being friends with the boy who blinded him and constantly tried to steal him away from Kurt, he slowly started to get used to the feeling. Sebastian was a pretty chill guy most of the time, and promised to stop flirting with Blaine if it put him at ease. The boys quickly became good friends, and not having Kurt didn't seem to bother Blaine so much.

Late in October, though, that's when some serious shit would go down.

_October 28th, 2012 _

Kurt eagerly skipped off the train coming in from New York, and took a moment to take in the familiar sights of his hometown. While New York was a spectacular city and Kurt had become very social during his work in theater, all he wanted to do is come back here and cuddle with his boyfriend. Oh, how he missed Blaine.

Missed him so much, in fact, he spent too many nights crying over his absence than actually calling the raven-haired boy. Not like he had enough free time to think about that, anyways.

Kurt hailed a taxi at the entrance of the train station and instructed the driver to go to the Lima Bean, where he was about 90% positive Blaine would be. They reached the coffee shop within 10 minutes and Kurt paid the taxi driver, eagerly rushing up to the door. Once inside, he quickly scanned the room for his boyfriend and found him sitting at a table by the window-

Next to Sebastian.

Kurt had to blink a few times, even pinch himself, but the sight of Blaine talking and laughing with the Warbler who tried to steal him away was painfully real.

Blaine suddenly looked up from their apparently _hilarious _conversation and noticed Kurt standing at the entrance, mistaking his paleness for being cold instead of shock and quiet rage, which was all Kurt felt at the moment. Not thinking much of it, he excitedly waved him over, expecting a huge bear hug from the boyfriend he missed so much.

Kurt violently strode over to their table, and even Sebastian could tell that Kurt was slightly shaking with anger, and decided it would be best if he left quietly and explained everything later.

Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't having any of that.

"What the hell, Blaine?" He asked quietly, his voice trembling slightly and his light brown eyes positively simmering with anger and hurt, and Blaine's face fell at this look of betrayal.

"Kurt, I know this looks bad, but-"

"_You're damn right it looks bad!" _

"Please, calm down! It's not like that, Seb's just a good friend!" Blaine said helplessly as Kurt's eyes widened at the playful nickname. "Seb" sat quietly, desperately wanting to melt through the walls and out into the cold autumn air.

"Good friend, my ass! You finally let him snatch you up, didn't you? I can't even trust you?" Kurt's powerful countertenor dangerously rose up an octave, and Blaine knew he had to get him into private before the real explosion happened. People were already starting to look over in curiosity.

"Can't trust me?" He scoffed. "Kurt, _you _were the one who abandoned me here!"

"That doesn't give you the right to start an affair with _Seb _while I'm not even in the state!" Sebastian cringed at the way Kurt used Blaine's nickname, silently nodding at the pair and quickly departing.

"It's not an affair, he approached me in August after you hadn't called me in almost a MONTH and asked me if I wanted to hang out because I was LONELY. I did it because he's actually a nice person, and I was too lonely not to accept it because YOU wouldn't return my calls. I needed you, Kurt, I needed you and you weren't there!" This time it was Blaine's voice that rose, and he quickly shut his mouth to avoid screaming at his (ex?) boyfriend.

"But that was when you were getting situated in New York, and you promised to contact me after things settled down. It's been 2 and a half months, Kurt, you should have been able to make time." He spat the last two words through gritted teeth, not missing the way Kurt's eyes suddenly softened in realization. He suddenly felt the need to hug the raven-haired boy, cling on to him until he was no longer mad and would hug back and forgive him like he usually did.

But Kurt had really hurt Blaine this time by neglecting him for almost 3 months while he was busy in New York, auditioning for countless musicals and talking about NYADA with Rachel and constantly sobbing about how lonely he was.

Maybe he should have acted on that and answered one of the thousands (literally, thousands) of desperate messages from his boyfriend.

Seeing that Kurt was too shocked to reply, Blaine brushed past him and out into the parking lot, angrily driving home. Kurt could only endure the awkward stares for about three more seconds before he, too, hailed another cab to his house. He should probably talk to his dad, and Finn if he was home.

"Dad?" He called out, locking the door behind him.

"Kurt? That you, buddy?" Burt quickly appeared in the front hall to pull Kurt into a massive hug that had him gasping for breath and laughing when he was set free.

"Yeah, I came for a visit. Is Finn home or still in Georgia?"

"He's upstairs, debating on whether or not to contact Rachel after 4 months." Okay, he would give Finn a hug _after _he gave him hell for ignoring Rachel.

"Really? Oh God, I'm gonna go give him hell. Rachel's been freaking out."

"Why, what's wrong? What are you doing back?" Finn had appeared at the top of the stairs, obviously having heard his hopefully-still-his-girlfriend's name.

"She's freaking out because YOU haven't called her. Which, by the way, both of us are guilty of." Burt noticed the slump in Kurt's shoulders and asked what was wrong.

"I saw Blaine with Sebastian at the Lima Bean and got a little jealous, but he reminded me that I hadn't called in about 3 months. I need to go over and talk to him soon." Burt clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder before retreating to the kitchen and letting the two boys wander upstairs.

"So, why haven't you been calling Rachel?"

"I'm just trying to give her some space to settle in. Didn't think she'd miss me that much, I practically ditched her on our wedding day." Kurt felt like face-palming himself. And Finn. But Finn needed a face-chair.

"Are you kidding me? She misses you like CRAZY. At least three nights a week both of us sit together on the couch, listen to Judy Garland, and sob together because we both miss our boyfriends!"

"So, you missed Blaine, but you didn't call him for three months because you were too busy crying?"

"That sounds about right. When you're crying like that, you forget to think logically."

"Seems legit."

Silence.

"So, what are you doing back?" Kurt asked.

"I was only in the army for 16 days. I was cleaning my gun and it shot me straight through the leg, and they let me off with a semi-honorable discharge for my father. I was just backpacking through Georgia for a few months before I decided to come here to straighten things out. I've been helping Mr. Schuester with Glee."

"You liking that okay?"

"I love it, actually, it's great to be back around friends and planning for things. They've got a couple of new people who are really good."

"Awesome. Theater work's going really well, I've had some supporting roles for off-Broadway shows, but if I talk to the right people, I might get to play a Munchkin in Wicked."

"Dude, that's incredible! At least one of us is getting somewhere."

"Hey, no. You're gonna find your calling here and it's gonna be great and you're gonna take over the world."

"Thanks, little brother." Finn pulled him into a hug. "Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, he stormed off after I'd realized what a horrible boyfriend I was, and Sebastian snuck off somewhere in the middle looking really guilty."

"Yikes. You two are, like, soulmates. That must have hurt."

"A lot."

"You know what? If you go see Blaine, I'll go see Rachel. There's a flight for New York tomorrow." Kurt smiled.

"Book it, now. I'm going to go talk to Blaine." Kurt stood up and adjusted his coat, getting ready for the drive to Blaine's.

"Good luck." Finn offered before turning to his laptop. One quick nod and Kurt was already opening his car.

Kurt absentmindedly turned on the radio while driving along the highway, trying repeatedly to swallow the lump building up in his throat. The song that conveniently switched on was also not much of a help.

What in the world was this? He'd never heard it before, and he was already connecting to it.

One Direction, More Than This. Hmm. Familiar.

Shit, this was REALLY familiar. When he opens his arms…oh my God.

Dear Lord, it was like these guys were reading his mind! Nevertheless, he began to sing along, letting the tears run down his face at the strong connection it had to his current situation.

The song swelled to its chorus and Kurt began to tearfully sing along.

Kurt's actions finally hit him, ignoring his boyfriend and nearly driving him into the arms of the meerkat he so very much despised, and he pull over on the street next to Blaine's house, collapsing over the steering wheel. He didn't care how loud his sobbing was, he only hoped that Blaine could hear him and forgive him. He desperately needed to be in the strong, lean arms that comforted him through so many occasions. A knock on his window jarred him from his emotional attack.

"Kurt? What are you doing here, are you okay?" Blaine's voice came through the glass, and Kurt hurriedly got out of the car.

"Can we talk? Please?" Kurt asked softly, his voice still shaking. Blaine was so overcome by the state of his boyfriend that he had no choice but to agree.

"Come inside, I just made some tea." Blaine put a hand on the crying boy's back and gently lead him inside, pouring a fresh cup of green tea before patiently sitting down for whatever Kurt had come for.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, both boys sipping on their tea, deep in thought.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Kurt began, his voice low and slightly hoarse. "I spent too many nights sobbing over how much I missed you that I forgot to actually call, and I just got so jealous when I saw you with…"

His voice shook dangerously, and he took another drink of his tea before he started crying again.

"I know how much you hate him, but that's not why I did it. In August I was just sitting in the cafe, and he came over and for once said the right things, and…I don't know, we just started hanging out more. And then I saw you and I couldn't…I don't know what I was feeling." Blaine sighed, slamming down his mug. "I should have flown over when I had the chance."

"No, I should have." Kurt hesitantly scooted closer to Blaine. "I got way too caught up in theater and Rachel in NYADA and crying over you that I actually forgot to think straight. I feel like all I can do at this point is hope that you can forgive me, I don't know what else to say."

Blaine looked up just in time to see a tear fall from Kurt's clear blue eyes and quickly engulfed him in a tight hug that both of them had needed for a very long time.

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt, I do forgive you. I love you." Kurt quickly pulled back and passionately kissed his boyfriend, leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you, too, Blaine Anderson."

"Come on, let's watch _Meet Me in St. Louis _and cuddle, I miss that." Kurt laughed at the suggestion, it was one of the things they loved doing the most. Thank God they could do it again.

**Okay, I seriously worked on this over the course of about 6 months. And by "work" I mean I kept forgetting about it until Season 4 was halfway done. Hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. Review, please, thank you! **


End file.
